slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Mog
Normal=First tab sample text. |-|Infected Infected (ST4 Cannon) Her infected form resembles a large white-furred bat. Their jaw splits into four separate maws. They can fly but for only a short time. Their upper arms have a large webbing connecting to their body. Their eyes are red and glow in the dark. Their hind legs are small compared to the front arms. Their tail is large, and can grab things with them. Method Of Killing They dismember their victims, using their dead bodies as puppets to lure other rubies to their deaths. When they see a White or Light furred tubby they will infect them, making them a Bat Tubby. Personality Their state of mind often determines their personality. When they are calm, they are fully sentient, and simply have the mind of a very calm Insane Mog. When they are excited, they have the mind of Insane Mog. Yet sometimes, they are very feral. Not being able to understand speech, or simply not choosing to. Yellow Custard Effectiveness The Yellow Custard will normally have a similar effect to Infected Mog as Croc Dipsy. But if they are willing to accept it, or theor state of mind is regretful, they can be cured.. |-|Insane Insane If Guardian were to die, such as in the Croc Dispy RP, Mog’s mental state would degrade severly. She would quickly become insane. When she is insane her eyes would become much smaller, almost becoming pinpricks. Her fur is also very unkempt, she often goes into fits of insane laughter. She always clutches her knife closely. Personality Insane Mog is known for her irrational behavior, her main obsession is to “make” guardian again. She attempts to do this by killing and dismembering light furred tubbies and tubbies with yellow eyes and normal skin. She also stitches the parts together in attempt to sew guardian together again. In this form she is most prone to being infected. She’d stop eating yellow custard so she can be infected easily, The only way to make her sanity return is for her to get over Guardian, or for her to discover he is alive. But if she were to find him, she would most likely be too far gone. Possibly dismembering him. Kill List Insane Mog has a kill list. This list is of those she wants to kill. Croc Dipsy - Kill the other three in front of him and make him slowly starve to death. [[Rood|'Rood']] - Drown him. Po - Skin her alive, use her claws as a new knife. Laa-Laa - Dismember her And keep her parts. Tinky-Winky - Cut his tendons so he bleeds out. Green Furred Tubbies - Kill in the slowest way possible. Light-Furred Tubbies - Dismember and keep their parts.|-|Coco, Quince, and Sprout=Third tab Subjects As a guardian, Mog watched over three subjects. Two which are (presumably) dead, and the other who went missing. Who survived. After the infection began, the survivors are searching for Mog, after finding out that he existed. Wanting to have a parental figure, unlike the main four. Coco Coco is a female brown-furred teletubby with curly fur. Her antenna is a leaf. Coco is very outgoing and had a fiery temper. Coco survived. She took Sprout with her, until his tragic demise. Quince Quince was a black-furred teletubby with rugged fur. His antenna is a twin spring, like laa-laa. Quince was very shy and got flustered easily. He was very sweet however. Quince was found missing. Presumably dead. He didn’t escape their land after it was flooded by newborns, instead hiding. Sprout Sprout was a green-furred teletubby with normal fur. His antenna was a sapling. Sprout was very antisocial, prefering to be by himself. He disliked the fun and childishness of his fellow subjects. When the infection broke out. He initially escaped with Coco, until realizing that infected didn’t have to be with anyone. He purposely drank infected custard. Thinking it would allow him to live in isolation, but when he was infected, vines sprouted from his throat, and organs began to grow from outside of his body. He presumeably bled to death from self inflicted attacks. LINK TO HER CRINGY OLD PAGE *shivers* https://slendytubbies-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Mog ST4 Mog, not to be confused with her old cannon. ST3 Mog (See Bellow) '''Is a Female Slendietubbies OC owned By BellaDaDragon. If you are using this OC in any art or games/fanwork, credit must be given whenever they are used. (Dont put like a tiny subtext saying it isn’t yours, make a small cutscene saying Mog or Queen Mog is owned by BellaDaDragon) Thank you for your cooperation. Theme Songs Mind Brand '''MATURE LANGUAGE WARNING! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ioS-3wCGu-g Again {BonBonFilms Remix} NO WARNINGS! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BVkbGJYEZLU ST4 Cannon (Current) Mog 'is a female Teletubbie with grey skin. (Due to that she has Argyria, a skin condition that makes your skin grey due to too much exposure to silver) she has notably large amounts of fur running over her chest, back, arms, and head. Her antenna is a large red ball that can glow for a short amount of time. She has red eyes and is of average height. Despite her looks she is not albino, as her antenna has pigmentation. Her screen also shows her heartbeat. Personality Mog is shown to be very prideful and sassy. She often jabs at others and takes control of many situations. This attitude proved useful as her job as a Guardian. She is shown as somewhat clueless at times, and has a wide knowledge of bladed weapons. Backstory (During the Infection) Mog, a former Guardian, decides to wait out the infection in a Mansion. Turns out, 'Crawler Tubby, who had taken control of the infected after killing Noo-Noo, had used the manor as a base of operations. Not sure who to trust, Mog explores the manor, quickly being kidnapped by The Ghost Girl. She guides her though the manor until it is revealed that Ghost Girl was leading her to a infected custard supply. Mog manages to escape, until she is cornered by Crawler Tubby. She panics, knocks over a Yellow Custard. When it hits Crawler Tubby, he is cured and becomes The Guardian once again. After they finally get into a saferoom, they talk about what has happened. Guardian feeling immense guilt, while Mog tries to take control of the situation. Guardian and Mog walk away from each other, cursing each other in the abandoned parts of the house. After realizing that this was no time to argue, they rush to each other, only to be separated at the last moment by a collapse. They both go off on their own to meet up. The Ghost girl sends the main four after them. Po and Laa-Laa go after The Guardian, while who they believe is Dipsy (who turns out to be a Croc-Born) and Tinky-Winky go after Mog. Mog manages to stab the Croco Born to death, and manages to escape Tinky-Winky, while, Laa-Laa gets shot down by Guardian. Mog and Guardian finally meet up and together manage to kill the remaining two infected. They apologize and decide to go after The Ghost girl, who has taken the form of Shadow Tubby. After a Po style final battle, Ghost Girl falls into a spike trap, and is crushed to death by the closing walls. Afterwords, they decide to find other Survivors and hijack a Birth Machine, filling it with Yellow Custard. Even years after, Mog still has PTSD from the Infection and Guardian feels so much guilt, at one point he attempts to hang himself. There is a online webcomic about their life after the infection. Insane If Guardian were to die, such as in the Croc Dispy RP, Mog’s mental state would degrade severly. She would quickly become insane. When she is insane her eyes would become much smaller, almost becoming pinpricks. Her fur is also very unkempt, she often goes into fits of insane laughter. She always clutches her knife closely. Personality Insane Mog is known for her irrational behavior, her main obsession is to “make” guardian again. She attempts to do this by killing and dismembering light furred tubbies and tubbies with yellow eyes and normal skin. She also stitches the parts together in attempt to sew guardian together again. In this form she is most prone to being infected. She’d stop eating yellow custard so she can be infected easily, The only way to make her sanity return is for her to get over Guardian, or for her to discover he is alive. But if she were to find him, she would most likely be too far gone. Possibly dismembering him. Kill List Insane Mog has a kill list. This list is of those she wants to kill. Croc Dipsy - Kill the other three in front of him and make him slowly starve to death. [[Rood|'Rood']] - Drown him. Po - Skin her alive, use her claws as a new knife. Laa-Laa - Dismember her And keep her parts. Tinky-Winky - Cut his tendons so he bleeds out. Green Furred Tubbies - Kill in the slowest way possible. Light-Furred Tubbies - Dismember and keep their parts. Infected (ST4 Cannon) Her infected form resembles a large white-furred bat. Their jaw splits into four separate maws. They can fly but for only a short time. Their upper arms have a large webbing connecting to their body. Their eyes are red and glow in the dark. Their hind legs are small compared to the front arms. Their tail is large, and can grab things with them. Method Of Killing They dismember their victims, using their dead bodies as puppets to lure other rubies to their deaths. When they see a White or Light furred tubby they will infect them, making them a Bat Tubby. Personality Their state of mind often determines their personality. When they are calm, they are fully sentient, and simply have the mind of a very calm Insane Mog. When they are excited, they have the mind of Insane Mog. Yet sometimes, they are very feral. Not being able to understand speech, or simply not choosing to. Yellow Custard Effectiveness The Yellow Custard will normally have a similar effect to Infected Mog as Croc Dipsy. But if they are willing to accept it, or theor state of mind is regretful, they can be cured. Cured If Infected Mog were to be cured, they would somewhat revert to Mog. Appearance Cured Mog is very similar to normal Mog. Her ears are much larger now, and on her back are small wings. Please note that these wings are useless, and can only help her flutter down when she’s falling. Her right eye is dark, with some streaks of blood coming from the tear ducts. Subjects As a guardian, Mog watched over three subjects. Two which are (presumably) dead, and the other who went missing. Who survived. After the infection began, the survivors are searching for Mog, after finding out that he existed. Wanting to have a parental figure, unlike the main four. Coco Coco is a female brown-furred teletubby with curly fur. Her antenna is a leaf. Coco is very outgoing and had a fiery temper. Coco survived. She took Sprout with her, until his tragic demise. Quince Quince was a black-furred teletubby with rugged fur. His antenna is a twin spring, like laa-laa. Quince was very shy and got flustered easily. He was very sweet however. Quince was found missing. Presumably dead. He didn’t escape their land after it was flooded by newborns, instead hiding. Sprout Sprout was a green-furred teletubby with normal fur. His antenna was a sapling. Sprout was very antisocial, prefering to be by himself. He disliked the fun and childishness of his fellow subjects. When the infection broke out. He initially escaped with Coco, until realizing that infected didn’t have to be with anyone. He purposely drank infected custard. Thinking it would allow him to live in isolation, but when he was infected, vines sprouted from his throat, and organs began to grow from outside of his body. He presumeably bled to death from self inflicted attacks. ST3 Cannon (Very Outdated) Personality Mog is shown to be very prideful and sassy. She often jabs at others and takes control of many situations. This attitude proved useful as her job as a Guardian. Backstory Mog was one of the Guardians. Those who took care of the test Tubbies. When the infection broke out, she was able to survive the worst of it. Eating other food sources and fighting off the newborns and Reborn as they came. Unfortunately, she was tricked by the Crawler Tubbie '''and was killed by him, being reborn as '''Queen Mog. Appearance (Infected) Queen Mog is somewhat identical to Mog. Except the fact that her arms and legs are now coated in rot and have many tumors and growths. Her right arm is a large fanged mouth, while her left arm is covered in eyes and tumors. Her legs rotten and are a mixture of bone and the tumors keeping them together. Behavior (Infected) She is the threat of Queen’s Wood. She sends The Followers '''after the player until they either kill a large amount of them, or enter the '''Queen’s Domain. She either tries to bite the player with her right arm, spews acid from her mouth and left arm. Or make puddles of acid that players must avoid. The Followers will often throw themselves in or throw dangerous objects at you when your fighting her. Trivia * She is Owned by BellaDaDragon. * Mog has a similar texture to the Protagonist. * Mog is based off of a Moogle from Final Fantasy. ** Now it is Cannon that her Father was in fact, a Moogle. * She is the Main Protagonist of the fanmade Slendytubbies 4 Series. * She is shown to be in a relationship with The Guardian. * She was in the same class as the Guardian when she was training to be a fellow Guardian. * She has a drinking problem, but this isnt shown much, due to the absence of liquor during the Infection. * She is often confused with the Guardian. * She is often targeted by Croc Dipsy to her similarity to both The Guardian 'and 'Molly * Mog discovered The [[Yellow Custard|'Yellow Custard']] * If the Guardian were to be killed, she would go insane. * Her cannon infected form is based off of a large bat. * Their maw is based off of a Demigorgon. * Mog suffers from Argyria. Category:Female Category:Teletubbies Category:Guardians Category:Fangame Characters Category:Main Ocs Category:St4